Diary of a Love Affair
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been keeping there love a secret from Ron, the press and thier friends. How will it all end up? -I don't own Harry potter-


I sat there on my little coach by the window, in my room. In the dark night the rain fell hard. Every time I heard the rain hit the window it reminded me of my heart being broken. The room I was in was slightly dark, the only light there was, was across the room, on a small end table. A small little white lap shinned the light for the whole house. I turned my head from the window looking at a small picture by the lap.

I heard a boom and then a big flash of light coming from outside. I held the off white blanket around me and got up and walked across the room. I walked slowly to the end table and looked down at the brown edged frame sitting there, calmly. Second later I picked the frame up and the flashback of the dance it was taken came to my head.

_Me, and my two best friends were walking in the snow in one of London's little park. Kids were playing and having fun throwing snowballs, making snow angles or making snowmen. _

_Us three were walking along when it started to snow again. I stopped walking when the other two continued tell a few seconds later they realized I wasn't with them anymore. They looked back at me and laughed. I stood there with my arms and hands fare out and my head up closing my eyes and smiling. I started to spin around and giggle. One of my friend's Harry walked up near me, while our other friend Ron walked behind. The snow started to fall harder, when Harry pulled out a big black camera. _

_I stopped spinning and put my arms when, I continued to let the snow fall all over my face. A few seconds later I pulled my head back down and open my eyes, to see Harry and Ron smiling at me. Harry then lift the camera up and took a picture of me. The flash went off and I started to laugh. Harry turned around and took a picture of Ron. Ron started to laugh and tell Harry to not take a picture of him. _

_I walked up to Harry, with his back to me, and took the camera. I held it up to my eye and took a picture of Harry laughing at Ron. When the flash went off Harry turned his head and looked at me. I pulled the camera down and started to giggle. Ron walked up to us and took the camera from my hands held it up to his eye and took a picture of me and Harry laughing. _

_For the next ten minutes we spent taking many pictures of us. Many with us playing in the snow, or just doing nothing. After we were sitting on a bench and Ron continued to take more picture of me and Harry or just one of us alone. The snow stopped and a new sheet of snow was laying there around the area for someone to play in or just melt._

_In front of us a lady and a man were walking up close to each other wearing heavy coats, and talking with each other. Ron stood up and walked towards them. Harry and I just watch in wonder of what he was going to do. Ron walked up to them and they stopped, he was talking to them about something, then him, the lady and man walked back up to us. When they arrived they stopped and Ron turned around and handed the camera to the lady, turned around and looked at us. _

_Ron told us to stand up and we all stood close to each other, while the lady held the camera up and took a picture of us all smiling and, or giggling. _

I looked at the moving picture of us laughing. Then I heard a noise of the back door open in the kitchen. They sat there keys down on the counter and shut the door. I sat the picture down and walked back to the coach and sat down in the same position as I was in before. I heard the person walk into the room and I turned my head to look at them.

We started back and forth at each other. Ron nodded at me and I just looked at him. I turned my head back to look out of the window. I saw in the reflection of behind me. He walked and sat down at the coach to the right by the end table.

For a while there was silence, when I heard him speak up, "How was your day."

I turned my head and looked at him. I open my mouth, and replied, "It was fine, how was yours,"

"It could be better," he said.

"I-I," I stopped myself I didn't know if I wanted to tell him about something that happen to me today.

"What," He asked.

"I ran into an old friend today," I said slowly.

"What friend," He asked.

"H-Harry," I told him looking down.

He looked up at me and then looked at the picture I was looking at earlier and the face he made I could tell he was having the same memory I was when I looked at it. He sighed and lay back on the coach.

"What did he say," He asked.

"Not much just asked how he was doing."

"And you said," he asked.

"I told him… we were fine."

"Good," He said. He then sat up and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," He told me while he exited the room and walked up the stairs.

I didn't say anything. I sat for a while and thought. I wanted to go back in time when I and Harry saw each other every day, and then I remember something. I stood up and turn to my right and walked up to the wall that is covered in a book shelves. I search for a while for what I was looking for then found a dark brown book, took it off the shelve and looked at it. The other long line of book fell against each other and kept silent. I walked back to my set and sat down still looking at the book.

It had a paper cover of a boring book Ron never liked so he would never find this. I original hard back book was just plain brown with nothing on it. The cover was dusty and looked older then I remembered it. I wiped the dust off then open the book.

On the book it said 2000, that was five years ago I thought. I turned the page again to find a diary entry I have wrote. I decided to read it, so I read…

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today Ron went away on a trip for his work for a week, leaving me alone. I decided to invite Harry over. He came over and we had tea and talked like we always do. _

_We were sitting in the living room and we didn't say much at all when he turned to me and said- "Hermione,"_

_I looked at him and said, "mhm,"_

_He opens his mouth up and it took him awhile to say what he was going to say._

"_I know you and Ron love each other for a long time, but I have been hiding this for years. I-I love you," He told me. I just looked at him. I knew he didn't mean just a friend or sister way, but in a romantic way. _

"_I-it started in fourth year, when everyone ignored, because they were mad about the Goblet of fire, but you knew I was telling the truth about everything. That's when I started to like you."_

_I just sat there and thought. Then I just came close to him and kissed him on the lips. A few seconds later he pulled away and we just looked at each other. We then started kissing again. _

_That's when I knew I feel in love with Harry James Potter. That's when I knew something between Ron and I will go down. What I don't know is how can I keep Harry away._


End file.
